Anything Goes
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Various "shippy" drabbles for various pairings: Janto, 10Rose, Owen/Diane...


**Title: Anything Goes**

**Summary: Various "shippy" drabbles for various pairings: Janto, 10Rose, Owen/Diane...**

**Author's Note: This was written for a challenge in which I had to write five songfics in one hour. Looking at my stopwatch (heehee) now, I have one minute and twenty-five seconds left now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Torchwood _or _Doctor Who._

* * *

**

**Song: _Linkin Park, Leave Out All The Rest_**

_He was dead – he knew that much. His limbs were stiff and he couldn't move. It was like he was watching the little scene from above. He was lying on the ground at Jack's feet. Jack was trembling and he fell to his knees with obvious terror in his eyes. He wised he could help the Captain because nobody else was. The rest of the world just carried on and there was nobody to help Jack…_

Ianto woke with a start in the early hours of the morning, breathing heavily. He looked around wildly with his heart pounding in wildly. He'd dreamed of his own death and Jack being left behind with a broken heart. Was he just there to cause Jack pain? Was that all he was going to do - hurt Jack?

He had to make sure there was a reason for him existing. He couldn't hurt Jack like that. He had to make sure there were plenty of good times for the Captain to remember even when he, Ianto, was gone forever. Maybe someday Jack would be able to forget the screw-ups he'd made and just remember the good things they'd done.

Would Jack hate him for dying when he had to live on forever? Would he still remember him after centauries had passed? Would he still hold on the good things and leave out all the rest?

Sure, Ianto knew he'd never been perfect but Jack hadn't been either. Neither of them were better than the other but would dying be the one flaw in their relationship? Jack was too scared of getting hurt and the prospect of love frightened him.

Should he leave now just to spare Jack the pain of watching him die? Or was that cowardly? Somehow though, he knew he couldn't leave. He wasn't that strong… He'd seen Jack cover up all the pain he felt in a way that he'd clearly practised and taken time to learn. Ianto knew that only Jack could make his life complete. But taking what he needed would only result in Jack getting hurt…

* * *

**Song: **_**Simple Plan, One By One**_

Diane always remembered the sound of the engines in the sky and watching in awe as they took off dramatically and soared in to the sky. When she learnt to fly it was the best thing that had happened to her.

Then one day everything changed. She passed through time into another century and she met Owen Harper. She was told she'd have to wait a while before she got back into the plane but she always knew she'd prove them wrong.

She loved Owen so much and it was hard to say goodbye to him but it was something she was going to have to do. She couldn't sit around waiting any more; she was going to have to fly. She just needed one chance and then she could prove everyone wrong.

She wondered if she'd been wrong leaving Owen behind. Would life have been better if she'd stayed with him? Was flying away into the unknown the right thing to do? She loved him but every time she told him about the aeroplanes and her love for them she felt she was losing him and hurting him. He didn't deserve that and she couldn't do it to him. She had to carry on. She had to fly away.

* * *

**Song: **_**John Barrowman, Hero**_

Rose often looked at the Doctor and wondered if he'd do whatever she wanted him to do – as she would for him. Would he dance with her if she asked? She would do that for him any day.

All she wanted was to love him and be loved in return. She would take away any pain he felt just to make things better. She would be his hero if she had the chance. She'd always stand by him whatever he chose because she loved him and that was all that mattered, right?

He was amazing and he was the one person she loved most in the world. He was crying now. He'd promised to save a little boy but the child had been murdered before the Doctor could do anything for him. He was heart broken and she felt tears prick her eyes as she saw him cry. Did he feel the same when he saw her cry?

She walked slowly over to him and put her arm around him and held him close. He smiled weakly. She kissed his cheek lightly. He grinned and put his arms around her and held her tightly. She felt shivers run down her body and she sighed contentedly.

Would he ever tell her that she was the only thing he lived for? Would he say he'd die for her? Would he really die for? She'd die for him and she'd always be there for him no matter what.

* * *

**Song: **_**Ana Johnsson, Anything Goes**_

Sometimes he wished he were just a young child again. Then he could be careless and wouldn't have to worry about anything again. Everything would be so simple and he wouldn't have to sit here and be confused about his feelings for a certain Ianto Jones.

Maybe if they were both little boys they could run in the forests and play silly games that meant so much at the time and meant even more later. They wouldn't have to sit there and worry about what might happen to them in the future. When you're a child, anything goes - anything at all.

They could be knights and brave warriors and make castles out of sand. They could laugh as they were washed away and then build another one. Everything was so simple for children – almost too simple.

If just for a moment, they could go back to a simpler time that made sense only to children everything would be so much easier. There wouldn't be any fear of watching the one you loved die. They could hide in a tree house and eat chocolate and laugh as they had competitions to see who could eat most.

He longed so badly for those days. Still, anything of their childhood innocence that they could keep was bound to be a good thing. They could always play hide and seek but the implications would be different – maybe just the fact that there were implications.

Still, when you work for Torchwood, maybe dreams still can come true even when you're so scared of losing the one you love. Why not still play those games while you've still got the chance?

"Ready or not! Here I come!" Jack shouted with a smirk as he ran through the Hub in search of Ianto Jones.

* * *

**Song: **_**Alaphabeat, Boyfriend**_

She looked at him with a slightly jealous look every time Jack held his hand. Even when they were just walking together and having a conversation that rung with sexual innuendos that only he and Jack could understand, she was clearly wishing she were in Ianto's place.

Sometimes Ianto just wished that she'd just leave him alone and stop looking at his boyfriend with the big puppy-dog expression that she hoped would win Jack. Thing was, Ianto knew that Jack loved and him and there was no way that was going to change. No matter how much Owen tried to tell him that Jack didn't really care, he always would love Jack.

Gwen would just have to give up and learn her lesson. He wasn't going to give up Jack just because she wasn't happy with her fiancé Rhys. He did feel sorry for Rhys though. He was marrying a woman who was in love with someone else. It was clear that she thought she and Jack would be suited because they both presented a sort of challenge to each other.

Ianto knew how the Captain felt about Gwen however. She wasn't the kind of girl he would fall "in love" with. He loved her but it was different to what he felt for Ianto. Gwen always would love Jack but nothing would ever come of it. She should just learn as painlessly and quickly as possibly not to touch his boyfriend.


End file.
